1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to projector technology, and in particular, it relates to a light source system and projection systems employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional projector technology typically generate a multi-colored light for projection application by illuminating an excitation light on wavelength conversion materials of multiple wavelength ranges carried on a moving device. This type of devices can solve the problem of heat dissipation of the wavelength conversion material under high-powered excitation, because the illumination area of the excitation light on the wavelength conversion material is not a fixed point, but a ring shape. This increases the area of illumination and lowers the power intensity of the excitation, solving the problem of reduced light conversion efficiency of the wavelength conversion material due to high temperature.
While such a system can increase the heat dissipation ability of the wavelength conversion material to some degree, under prolonged use, the wavelength conversion material located within the ring shape will age, thereby limiting the life of the overall system.